1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a polyamide masterbatch composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carbon black-containing polyamide masterbatch composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Preparing polymeric masterbatch so as to endow the polymers with different chemical or physical properties has been the goal of polymer material industry. However, during the preparation of the modified polymeric masterbatch, the modifying agent to be added may be difficult to be well mixed with the polymer. Even if the modifying agent can be mixed with the polymer, the physical properties of the modified polymer may differ significantly from the original polymer so that the industrial application such as the spinnability of the polymer may be jeopardized.
For example, when using organic dyes to prepare modified polyamide masterbatch, many organic dyes would cross-link with the polyamide and thus increase the viscosity of the polyamide and reduce the spinnability of the polyamide. In some other cases, the dyes themselves may aggregate, which would downgrade the quality of the fiber formed therefrom. Similarly, other kinds of modifying agents may be confronted with resembling disadvantages.
In view of the foregoing, there is an urgent need to provide a method for preparing modified polyamide masterbatch.